


What do you want Champ?

by Cattara123



Series: Our Story [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Waverly Earp, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Light mention of blood, Nicole trying to hide stuff, Randy Nedley - Freeform, Skateboarding, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattara123/pseuds/Cattara123
Summary: champs been a dick since the date nicole decides to keep him away by trying to talk which leads to another fight and the both in jail...
Relationships: Nicole - Relationship, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Series: Our Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189670
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	What do you want Champ?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short this time :)

Nicole heard the yell from behind her and groaned, taking a quick look and seeing champ ”great” she huffed, shutting her locker in time to see her leaning next to her locker. “What do you want champ?” she rolled her eyes honestly not in the mood to talk to him let alone see him.

“I just came to give a warning” he mumbled not looking at her

Nicole raised her eyebrow and looked at him confused ”what warning i don't need a warning go away”

Champ snorted pushing himself up off the locker now facing nicole” stop with the P D A with waverly gross if I continue to see it then i'll make life hell for you” with that he walked off not saying another word leaving Nicole to her thoughts. She knew she should listen to him this is her life but then again she doesn't want to put waverly in any sort of danger so she'd have to somehow tone it down when all they do is kiss cheeks and hold hands like any other couple in this school but thats right its because they are girls. 

***

The rest of this morning for Nicole went swimmingly, she didn't have champ in her classes which she was thankful for and had wynonna instead. Though the girl doesn't do work she still is fun to have in class even if she has to yell at her to stop being annoying at times since she did want to learn and keep her grades up to keep her mum proud.

When it got to lunch time however it was a little harder to keep her distance with waverly, like normal she walked from her class ignoring Wynonnas teasing about how she always picks waverly up from her class and headed down anyways. Nicole smiled upon seeing waverly taking a quick look around before leaning in for a quick kiss on the girls lips and started walking.

“So are we not holding hands now?”

Nicole whined hearing the slight pain in Waverly's voice turning herself around slowly to face her”its just i uh..got my hands full” she tried to lie and pointed down with her eyes at how both her hands were carrying things glad to see waverly accept it and just walked alongside her.

Nicole followed waverly to her locker like normal letting her pull out her lunch smiling knowing waverly always makes her a ham and cheese sandwich since the girl never really has time in the morning and she prefers when her girlfriend makes her food. “Still can't believe I made these for you” Waverly rolled her eyes seeing the girl's smile and shut her locker noticing champ off in the corner of her eye trying to ignore it since Nicole tells her it's not worth her time. “Hey come on lets just go” Nicole spoke quickly trying to rush the both of them out to the oval where the others would be waiting for them.

Once they made it up to their spot Nicole groaned bending down and laying in the grass letting her eyes close for a moment before she felt weight hit her stomach”oh hey” Nicole chuckled seeing waverly sitting on top of her, she had been doing it for a while now and she was glad to see she felt a little more comfortable.

“Gross” Wynonna pretended to gag and slapped Nicole's shoulder softly to which the girl rolled her eyes taking the sandwich waverly made her and ate quietly looking up to waverly rubbing her hand over her thigh. Nicole still tried to keep her eye out for champ or any of his friends but she needs to get over his threats she knows shes stronger then him.

***  
Over a week had passed since Champ last came up to Nicole, she did know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he hadn't but she was going to take it a good thing. Nicole has noticed over the past few days however Champ seemed to be around ever since Corner made life hard whenever she saw him shed drop waverlys hands and that would only make her girlfriend concerned asking if she was ok. She hated lying to waverly but it was safer that she didn't know.

“Yoo red!” Wynonna yelled in a louder voice then normal causing Nicole to jump and turn to her side in a panic glad to see it was only Wynonna but now annoyed”don't do that” she hissed shutting her locker and making sure to lock it up.

“Gonna come skating”

Nicole rubbing her forehead seeing she ignored her but laughed it off” yes i can go skating im just gonna head home first to change and get my board see you down in 20?” she fist bumped the girl before rushing off to the car park fumbling for her keys.

“Baby” Waverly grinned from where she was leaning on the girl's car and pushed herself off leaning on her feet.

“Hey” Nicole let out a breathy chuckled leaning in to kiss her forehead “Can't drive you tonight skating go home with Wynonna okay?” she bit her lip as Waverlys face changed knowing she's properly fucked up. 

“Are you sure your ok you have been pushing me away all week what's going on are we scared if your scared i..i can stop i can-”

“Shh hey” She quickly cupped Waverlys hands in hers looking at her tilting her head so their eyes met”your doing nothing wrong i think it's just period you know how i get” she hummed trying to reassure her even though she was still lying.

“I guess yea ok well let me know if you need anything” Waverly smiled knowing what nicole was like on her period and leaned in to kiss her humming as nicole kissed her for longer this time”ok fine i'll go with wynonna i love you haughty” she teased slapping the girls ass playfulling giggling as Nicole rolled her eyes kissing her once more. “Go she's waiting” Nicole mumbled before watching her girlfriend make her way to hers sister tuck and got herself into her own driving off seeing champ in her mirror and gulped knowing her had seen them kissing.

Nicole tried to drive slowly but the fact champ saw then made her hairs stand on her arms, she was scared of champ yes Nicole haught was scared but for good reasons she couldn't even get a punch in last time and if he wanted to fight again it wouldn't end well. She reached out playing with the radio till she found a network she liked and hummed to the song to keep her mind at bay.

As she parked in her mum's driveway Nicole took a moment to rubbed her face and just sit there”don't be a pussy Nicole” she mumbled to herself before getting out taking her bag with her and walking through the door since her mum was always home at this time”IM HOME” she yelled out in the somewhat dim light hallway.

“Hey honey how was school? How is waverly '' her mum's chirpy voice filled the room as she entered the kitchen, Nicole smiled at her mum still getting butterflies whenever she asked about waverly knowing her mum didn't have to support her but she does and she couldn't be any more grateful. If her dad still lived with them it would be a whole different story.

“She's doing well,” Nicole sighed softly, dropping her bag down and sitting at the kitchen counter.

“What's up somethings wrong Nic i can hear it in your tone” Nicole's mum smiled softly and turned from where she was making a roast for dinner to focus on Nicole as the girl shrugged.

“It's just Champ i cant keep hiding it from waverly to keep her safe he saw me kiss her” 

She watched her mum nod knowing she had told her the story since she was the only one she can come to talk to and trust. “Babe you just need to tell her before it ends in a fight she will understand and help its waverly” Nicole smiled as her mum rubbed her shoulder softly knowing she was right and should just tell her” i will later thanks mum love you but i gotta get ready to skate wynonna is waiting” Nicole smiled before turning in her seat and rushing off to her room.

Once she made her way in she spotted calamity jane in her bed like normal petting her soft fur before pulling on some ripped jeans a simple white Tee and her classic red flannel a classic look.” ok my mum loves you!” she called out as she ran down the hall again getting her board and skated down the drive and off to the park knowing she's five minutes from it.

As she rounded the fence into the skate park she spotted Wynonna off in the bowl already”here bitch” she chuckled waiting for her to finish.

“What took so long, Red?”

“Chat with mum you know how it is” she hummed, shrugging her shoulders before skating off still wanting to master being able to go over the whole length of the pipe which she was still struggling on but was close with each passing day. Nicole found skating helped calm her mind from champ and he wasn't here today making it feel less cloudy and in the dumps more open now.

“Ugh Champ the damp” wynonna called out to Nicole causing her to lose focus and fall hitting her knee hissing at the pain. She could hear laughing already and looked over,”yea uh hold on wynonna '' she mumbled seeing she was too busy anyways to listen and made her way out trying to avoid champ.

“Hey” Nicole hissed when she felt a strong grip on her bored and it flew out of her hands into the hands on champs friends, “what do you want” she rolled her eyes standing up a little straighter now ‘don't be a pussy Nicole’ was all she could hear in her mind haunting her.

“I thought i told you to not touch wavelry”

“So she is my girlfriend, get over it airhead” she smirked slightly, feeling proud of herself. “What did you call me dyke” clearly Champ was not happy about the name.

“What gonna go cry about it? I don't have time to be wasting with you, it's my life not yours stop being a baby” Nicole frowned trying to reach for her board before huffing out air as she felt hands pushing her back causing her to fall into the dirty grass. 

“Come on let's teach her a lesson” Champ turned to his friends who all nodded, Nicole's eyes widened getting up and getting the first punch in his face to pay back. She watched him stumble back a little cupping her cheek and rubbing it lightly”your gonna pay” he hissed moving forward and trying to get a punch in missing.

Nicole was feeling pretty good she was able to do something this time unless hands were on her hips” get off me” she groaned twisting at her hips but didn't get the time before feeling a fist connecting into her shoulder ribs and cheek. “WynoNnA” she called out weakly before hitting his shoulder noticing the blood now on her shirt most likely from a blood nose.

“Woah woah woah!” By now Nicole could hear an older males voice with wynonna next to him meaning she must have spotted him and brought him over to the fight, she looked over the boys shoulders and smiled seeing Nedley, Nicole felt hands move from her hip and so called champs friends were running away. “Both of you” Nedley started and grabbed both there shoulders” your coming with me till family picks you up and we can deal with this better” 

***

“But i have done nothing” Nicole groaned as nedley put her in a different holding cell,” i saw you throw a punch Nicole i'm a little disappointed im not saying you did or did not but still just take a time out your mum will be here soon” Nedley sighed and walked off most likely to call her mum or wynonna whoever would pick up first. 

Nicole was little hurt that she had upset Nedley since the man knows how much nicole has been trying to work up to get a job here and here she is in jail all because of Champ, maybe if she didn't punch she would be ok but then again she wanted her payback for how he had been treating her. 

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there but she would say it was a good hour or so before she could hear voices outside of the room. 

“Yea here she is” Nedley mumbled walking in and unlocking the cell. 

Nicole sighed and brushed her now dirty white shirt off”sorry sir” she mumbled.”its ok Nicole you still a good kid I know you where trying to stick up for your self but never use violence” She smiled softly at his words and the little nudge on her shoulder. As she walked back out to the main room of the station she saw her mum Wynonna with her big bulky video camera and waverly who looked the most shocked” oh baby are you ok” waverly gasped rushing her and nicoles put her arms out pulling her in and hummed as she breathed in her scent feeling much better “im okay its a story to tell..Wynonna cut it off!” she hissed, seeing her still recording and rolled her eyes kissing waverlys forehead.

“Right well that story can wait Nicole Haught your grounded” her mum huffed not clearly to mad but she knew she'd be in trouble”mum” Nicoe whined walking over and holding waverlys hand, 

“I mean it your having a curfew for the next two weeks home by 5 and you staying home on the weekends” 

Nicole groaned and moved to slap Wynonna's shoulder as she laughed, only being stopped by waverly who shook her head.

“Come on we need to get you home” her mum let them say goodbye before leaving for the night.

“You're not really grounded, it's just to keep you safe and to have a bit of a break babe” her mum smiled and Nicole sighed glad that she wasn't actually in trouble.

*** 

The first week of being grounded was ok at least the school was informed about Champ so he is not allowed near then and Nicole and waverly where fine with sorrys being said and making up still happening. It was currently ten at night and both nicole and wynonna where on the phone

“NICOLE BED!”

“OKAY HOLD ON” she yelled back

“I love you baby she hummed still getting used to then saying it but it made her feel happy

“I love you so much sure i can't sneak in” waverly hummed” i miss your warm hugs” she whined making nicoles heart melt.

“I mean you can if you quiet-”

“Nicole haught to bed now and sorry waverly she is still grounded” Nicole's mums voice came through making the both blush.

“Ok i love you good night” Nicole's voice went higher as she put the phone down and yelled at her mum to not listen in before heading off to bed trying to sleep with the one hoodies waverly had given her knowing it would only be one more week

sorry its short this time round school been busy uwu


End file.
